fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
1989 Meteor Shower
The 1989 meteor shower was a shower of green, red and blue meteor rocks from the exploded planet Krypton that devastated Smallville in 1989. The meteor shower hid the arrival of at least two Kryptonian spaceships: Kara's and Kal-El's ships. The 1989 meteor shower contained various forms of kryptonite, including green, red, blue and gold. The green form had extraterrestrial mutagenic effects, turning some Smallville residents into "meteor freaks". Physical Appearance The 1989 meteor shower was made up of several forms of kryptonite, which fell and hit several locations in the Smallville area. ;Green kryptonite * Crater Lake – The lake full of meteor rock fragments in which Sean Kelvin fell and froze to death. The lake has since been cleaned of meteor rocks. * Riley Field – Where a young Lex Luthor wandered away and thus, caused him to go bald. * The woods located around Greg Arkin's residence, in which he had a tree house. * Lemaris Pond – The pond surrounding the Smallville Retirement Home in which Harry Volk fell and reversed the aging process. * Carlton Gorge – Dawn Stiles crashed her car here, and was able to transfer her spirit to others. * The Melville Family Nursery, which grew organic plants. ;Red kryptonite * Hob's Pond – A pond which contained a large amount of red kryptonite. ;Blue kryptonite * Meeker Springs – When the 1989 meteor shower rained on the Smallville area, the meteors not only reached the outskirts of Smallville, but also the town of Meeker Springs where it destroyed the village and killed Esther leaving blue kryptonite all over. ;Unknown kryptonite * Main Street suffered a direct hit, and the water tower was destroyed. Early History The first meteor shower struck Smallville on October 7, 1989. In addition to causing much damage to Smallville and resulting in many deaths, the meteor shower also disguised the spaceships that brought Kal-El, Davis Bloome and Kara Zor-El to Earth. At least three people are known to have seen Kal-El's ship come down in Miller's Field. It is unknown if anyone saw Kara's Ship crash in the reservoir in front of Reeves Dam; her ship was undiscovered for 18 years, while Kara remained in suspended animation. After the shower, Smallville renamed itself "The Meteor Capital of the World." ;Known Victims Known deaths of the first meteor shower include: * Lewis and Laura Lang, the parents of Lana Lang. * Lindsey Harrison's mother. Lindsey herself was also presumed dead, but was in fact saved by Jor-El's essence in case of future rejection from Kal-El. * Cyrus Krupp's parents. Cyrus glimpsed Kal-El's ship as it came down. * Jordan Cross's mother, when he was just a newborn. * Teddy, a family friend of the Kents. Jonathan Kent borrowed his truck to make it back to safety. * Esther Cavanaugh, died ringing the town bell warning her village of the meteor shower. Others affected by the shower include: * Eddie Cole, whose crop-dusting plane almost crashed * Lex Luthor, who suffered an almost direct hit. Lex subsequently lost his hair but gained a superhuman immune system, curing his asthma. Kryptonian Beacon In 1985, Dr. Virgil Swann theorized that ionized meteor particles were being sent from Smallville using meteor burst communication (MBC), acting as a beacon to guide extraterrestrial items to Earth. This would explain why two separate sets of meteor showers and Kryptonian spaceships hit the same small town. Clark theorized that his biological father Jor-El had "chosen" the Kents to adopt his son when he visited Smallville in 1961 and met Hiram Kent. It is possible that this Kryptonian beacon was the mechanism through which Jor-El ensured that Clark's ship was guided to Smallville. Category:Events Category:Smallville Events